


Immobilized

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Comic Book Science, Hand-wavey Magic, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, crygasm, kind of, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Comic book magic convenient to my plot (or lack thereof) devices. Just go with it.Absolute filth.What has this fandom done to me?*Edit*It was brought to my attention that readers may appreciate an actual summary instead of just my witty comments..."Is that what you want, sweetheart?” he asked softly. He leaned down to press a delicate kiss to Clint’s jaw. “You want to be powerless against me?” His voice rumbled through Clint making him shiver. “Be at the mercy of my every whim?” Clint squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself flush as his dick gave a valiant effort at becoming interested again. He jerked his head in a nod. “Yeah,” he breathed.





	Immobilized

**Author's Note:**

> This is all your own faults really. You Winterhawk shippers with your crygasms and your #makeclintcry2k19. My brain has been swimming in filth for the past two days and this is what it's produced. Honestly, dirtier than I thought I was capable of. Sorry, not sorry.  
> Thanks to all of you. I love this ship so much.

Clint huffed out a long sigh and resigned himself to waiting until someone could come get him. He really should have been more careful. With the villain of the week chucking around little beads that could temporarily paralyze people, he probably should’ve left the super soldier-type people to handle the chase scene. At least if they were hit, they’d only have been down for a minute to the regular person’s ten.

And at least he could still breathe normally. And blink. It gave him the heebie jeebies thinking about someone panicking about not being able to move and still further not being able to hyperventilate. He sucked in another deep breath. Somehow the little beads only prevented the victim from moving their limbs. Which was annoying as hell. Clint suspected magic; magic was always the most annoying. Especially when it froze him in the middle of an awkward evasive maneuver. Ugh.

He heard someone finally approaching from behind him and internally flinched when he tried to look around but couldn’t move. Bucky darted into his line of sight and Clint would’ve sagged in relief if he’d been able to.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky’s blue eyes bored into Clint’s concernedly and he brought a hand up to rest gently on Clint’s cheek.

Clint blinked a Morse code affirmative and wished he could nuzzle into Bucky’s palm. “Hm hm,” he grunted without moving his mouth.

Bucky looked slightly relieved despite him knowing that the beads didn’t cause lasting harm. (This idiot had been chucking them around all week with minimal damage to his victims.)

“Alright,” Bucky told him and patted his cheek, “this may not be comfortable or particularly dignified, but I’m gonna haveta carry you back to the quinjet.”

Clint sighed despondently as Bucky moved to pick him up. How embarrassing.

“It’s okay,” Bucky soothed as he patted Clint’s ass where he’d been thrown in a fireman’s carry, “Sam got hit too.” Clint could hear the grin in Bucky’s voice and huffed an amused breath. “He’d swung his arms out and around to block the bead and looks like he’s frozen mid-karate pose. It’s hilarious. I got a picture.”

*

Later that night as Bucky held him down and fucked him to within an inch of his life, a fragment of an idea floated through Clint’s head. He couldn’t focus on it and grab it as he’d been a bit distracted by Bucky’s gorgeous cock slamming into him over and over, but later as they lay tangled in each other and Clint drowsily petted Bucky’s hair, it started to take a cohesive form.

“Huh,” he said after a moment.

Bucky made a questioning noise into his chest.

“You know,” Clint started, “I really like it when you hold me down, right?”

“Mm hm,” Bucky mumbled and squeezed Clint around the middle affectionately.

“Well, I was thinking that, like, I like it when you hold me but I also want you to be able to touch me at the same time, ya know?”

Bucky raised his head off Clint’s chest and cocked a confused eyebrow at him. He knew Clint didn’t like restraints.

Clint felt his cheeks redden a bit. “It was super weird earlier today when I couldn’t move at all but I was thinking that in a different context, with someone I trust…” he trailed off self consciously and averted his eyes.

Bucky propped himself up on his metal elbow and ran his flesh thumb across Clint’s cheek. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?” he asked softly. He leaned down to press a delicate kiss to Clint’s jaw. “You want to be powerless against me?” His voice rumbled through Clint making him shiver. “Be at the mercy of my every whim?”

Clint squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself flush as his dick gave a valiant effort at becoming interested again. He jerked his head in a nod. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Bucky gently turned Clint’s face and brushed their noses together. “Hey,” he whispered. Clint opened his eyes to look up at Bucky’s earnest face. “Whatever you want, sweetheart, I’ll be happy to give you.”

Clint smiled a little and wrapped his arms around Bucky. Bucky leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss against his mouth. “And if I happen to enjoy giving you what you want, well, that’s just a happy bonus,” he said sassily and pecked Clint’s mouth one last time.

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes but crushed Bucky to his chest in a too tight hug. His heart was feeling incredibly full.

Bucky chuckled and wiggled until Clint couldn’t keep a grip on him anymore, rolled them over and spooned Clint aggressively. Clint relaxed back into his hold contentedly.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered into the shell of his ear. “I’ll see what I can do for you tomorrow.”

Clint grinned into his pillow and whispered back, “Thanks.”

*

The next day, Clint had to try really hard not to be on edge all day. But his excitement and constant low level arousal made him clumsier than usual and he knocked over just about everything he touched. He was just about vibrating in his seat when Bucky finally returned to their apartment that evening after his stealth mission to the labs.

“Did you get it??” Clint burst out as soon as the door was closed.

Bucky held up a small padded baggie in his hand as he strode over to Clint. “Got five of ‘em,” he confirmed with a salacious grin.

Clint sprang up from the couch to wrap his arms around Bucky’s neck and kiss him wetly. His dick was already half hard with interest.

Bucky scooped Clint up and wrapped his legs around his waist to carry him to the bedroom.

Clint was a little breathless by the time Bucky laid him out on their bed and pulled back from their kiss.

“Have you thought about what position you want to be in?” Bucky asked him.

A spike of arousal shot through Clint and his dick perked up all the way. He really really had thought about it. He had barely thought about anything else all day long, in fact.

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned.

Bucky pressed a last kiss to his mouth and pulled back to let him take off his clothes. Clint stripped hurriedly and without teasing even a little. He was too excited. He ripped the bedclothes back and knelt in the center of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to give Bucky a last grin before bending over and planting the side of his face onto the mattress.

He spread his knees as far as he could while still being comfortable, basically presenting himself to Bucky, and rested his lower torso on his thighs with his legs bent up under him so his dick hung down and brushed the mattress. (It was a good thing he was so bendy, honestly.)

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Bucky behind him and grinned into the mattress before resting his forearms behind himself on his lower back. It was the most vulnerable position he could think of.

Bucky climbed onto the bed behind him and rested a hand on Clint’s back. He bent down to look Clint in the face and Clint was pleased to see the flush on his cheeks. “You good, sweetheart?” he asked, voice rough.

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Yep!”

Bucky smiled heatedly and bit his lip a little. “Let me hear the sound you’ll make if you want me to stop.”

Clint rolled his eyes but obliged with a “huhn huhn,” kind of throat clearing noise that they’d agreed on.

Bucky smiled and nodded before kissing him quickly and moved back off the bed. “Okay,” he said, sliding the smooth little sphere between Clint’s fingers. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

Clint did his very best to relax his whole body and then snapped the bead between his fingers. It broke easily and dissolved into nothing right before Clint felt a brief tingling and was cemented into place for the next ten minutes.

Clint felt the bed dip again as Bucky crawled onto it behind him. One warm and one cool hand caressed the outsides of his thighs and smoothed up over his ass. Clint would’ve shivered if he could’ve.

Bucky’s fingers circled his cheeks and he pressed a small kiss against Clint’s lower back, right above the swell of his ass. “You look so pretty like this, sweetheart,” he mumbled against Clint’s skin. “So ready and open.” His fingers gently brushed the edges of Clint’s hole and blood surged into Clint’s dick. He whined a little in his throat.

Bucky chuckled darkly and ghosted the pad of his metal thumb over Clint’s opening. He longed to thrust back onto it but could do nothing. It was a heady feeling.

“You want me to open you up for me, don’t you?” Bucky growled. Clint could only whine. “Open you up so I can use you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Clint was desperate to grind his throbbing cock down on the mattress. How the fuck was he going to last through this?

Bucky’s tongue flicked over his hole and Clint practically squeaked in his throat but could do nothing to flinch away. He really was bare and open and could do nothing about it. He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Bucky petted up his flanks and Clint felt warm breath against him before he felt a hot, wet tongue against his hole again. He groaned. Bucky’s tongue lapped at him gently and his hands massaged Clint’s ass and thighs. The tips of his flesh fingers swept slowly from the top of the cleft of Clint’s ass, down until they were caressing Clint right next to his tongue. Clint desperately wanted to grind back against him, to get some friction or pressure or something. But still, he could do nothing so he settled for groaning in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

Bucky laughed against his asshole and Clint could feel the vibrations inside himself. He whined.

“Even when you can’t speak, I can tell when you’re desperate for it,” Bucky told him. “I fuckin’ love how responsive you are, sweetheart.”

Clint hummed encouragingly and then sighed in satisfaction when the tip of a spit-soaked finger penetrated him smoothly.

“You did a good job relaxing yourself, sweetheart,” Bucky praised him quietly. “You don’t feel too tight; I don’t think it’ll take too long to open you up.”

Clint internally preened at the praise and hummed happily when Bucky’s finger slid all the way inside him with little resistance. He pumped the finger slowly twice before pulling it back out again way too soon. Clint grunted his disappointment.

Bucky chuckled and patted his hip before getting off the bed. “I’ll come right back, sweetheart.”

Clint felt something in his chest clench. Bucky was probably going to get a toy. They had quite a few and Clint really liked using them but it would be a whole different ballgame if he couldn’t move at all. Bucky frequently told him how squirmy he was and decided he needed to be held down. Which Clint actually really loved. But now, he was positioned wide open and Bucky wouldn’t have to hold him down; he could focus solely on teasing Clint right up to the edge just like he liked with no mercy.

A whine escaped Clint’s throat as he thought about it. His blood rushed through his veins and flowed down to his dick. He felt impossibly hard and could only just feel the brush of the mattress against his dick, unable to get more friction.

Bucky returned from the bathroom and ran a soothing hand down his back. “Patience, sweetheart,” he said fondly.

He climbed back onto the bed behind Clint a popped open a tube of lube. “You really do look pretty like this, Clint,” he said heatedly and ran his fingers along the cleft of Clint’s ass. “Got me so hard for you already.”

Clint groaned and shut his eyes. It was just about torture to not be able to touch Bucky after he said something like that.

Bucky removed his fingers briefly and then replaced them sopping wet with lube and Clint’s dick twitched of its own accord. Bucky rubbed up and down over Clint’s hole, spreading the cool liquid before pressing in again with just the one finger. It went in slick and smooth and Clint hummed again.

Bucky pulled back out and breached Clint again with the tips of two fingers. Clint wanted to clench his ass in an effort to drag Bucky’s fingers into him but was unable to do so. It was extremely frustrating. He made a dissatisfied sound in his throat.

“Don’t get impatient, sweetheart,” Bucky crooned, “I have plans for that gorgeous ass and all night to get there.”

Clint moaned and Bucky obligingly pushed his fingers all the way into Clint’s ass. He swiveled and scissored them for a while inside Clint until Clint felt involuntarily looser. It was weird how this magical sphere thingy worked but he really wasn’t complaining. It was really working for him actually.

He hummed encouragingly when he felt he was stretched enough and Bucky patted his hip.

“Alright, sweetheart, I think you’re ready to move on.”

Clint and his dick both agreed wholeheartedly.

Bucky withdrew his fingers and something else small and cool and wet pressed up against Clint’s entrance. Bucky exerted a little pressure and when it popped right in, Clint knew immediately that it was their anal beads. Clint would’ve shivered in anticipation but settled for a little grunt.

Bucky petted him again. “Good, sweetheart. You’re so good for me.” He pulled back on the toy and popped it out again. “So open and loose and wet for me.”

Clint hummed encouragingly and his dick throbbed at the praise.

Bucky pushed the smallest bead back in and quickly followed with the second. He ran the pad of his thumb over Clint’s hole a couple of times and pressed down gently. Clint groaned at the shifting inside him. Bucky pulled back gently so the second bead caught against the inside of Clint’s hole but didn’t quite come out. This was the part where Clint normally got squirmy and didn’t let Bucky take as much time playing with him as he wanted.

Bucky sighed behind Clint. “So good, sweetheart.”

Clint lit up from the inside and would’ve purred. If he’d know that being good for Bucky could be like this, he’d have done it without the paralytic a long time ago.

Bucky nudged the third, larger bead up against Clint’s opening and swirled it around some in the generous lube there before pressing forward so, so slowly opening Clint up until his body swallowed it in.

Bucky hummed, pleased before pressing the pad of his thumb back against Clint’s entrance, shifting everything. Clint groaned and wished he could get some friction on his dick. This slow build up was driving him crazy.

“Looks like you clenched up a little bit, sweetheart,” Bucky told him. Clint blinked; he hadn’t even realized. “Ten minutes is about up. I’m going to put another bead between your fingers.” Clint felt the smooth surface in his right hand. “As soon as you can, squeeze this for another ten minutes or you can drop it if you’re done or want a break.”

Clint thought briefly about dropping the little sphere and getting Bucky to just fuck him right the fuck now but he decided he wasn’t quite ready to drop the heady feeling of being completely in Bucky’s control just yet.

Bucky kept gently kneading his hole with his thumb and as soon as Clint was able, he squished the tiny bead and felt the tingle all over again.

Bucky leaned forward to press a kiss against his asscheek. “I’ll take care of you sweetheart.”

Clint’s eyes closed and he sighed contentedly.

Bucky pulled gently and popped the third bead out of Clint’s body before adding some lube and pushing it back in. He quickly followed it with the tip of his thumb and started swirling it around. Clint moaned as everything inside him shifted. Bucky played with the third bead inside Clint’s body, shifting, swirling, pushing until Clint was breathing heavily.

He withdrew and replaced his finger with the fourth and largest bead. Clint sucked in a breath as Bucky slowly pushed it forward until Clint was opened up around its widest point before pulling it back out again.

Air forced its way out of Clint’s lungs in a wheezing sound. Bucky stroked his asscheek and pushed it back in again all the way. Clint was feeling pretty full now but he couldn’t shift or squeeze to test it out.

As if reading his mind, Bucky slid a wet finger down his hole to rest against his perineum. Clint would’ve flinched normally but just let out a long breath and tried to brace himself. Bucky pressed lightly against him and a high pitched whine left Clint’s throat as the beads inside him shifted. Bucky’s finger started circling gently, moving things and Clint clenched his eyes shut tight. The beads were inching deeper and deeper inside him, getting ever closer to that one spot. After another slow circle with Bucky pressing ever so slightly harder, the beads finally nudged up against Clint’s prostate and a shock of pleasure shot straight up his spine. A punched out groan was all he could manage as his vision blurred and his cock twitched uncontrollably.

But he didn’t come. Bucky paused his rubbing and Clint was pretty sure he’d never felt so much pointed direct pleasure before in his life without coming immediately.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed while Clint panted. “You like that, sweetheart?”

Clint whined pathetically.

Bucky chuckled. “Seems like your muscles are too locked up to let you come.” He removed his finger and stroked both hands over Clint’s ass. “I’m going to have fun working you up some more.”

He nipped Clint’s ass and Clint grunted.

Bucky stilled his hands. “Unless you want me to stop,” he said hesitantly. “Sweetheart, if you want me to stop, go ahead and make your noise, okay?”

Clint rolled his eyes and made what he thought was a decent approximation of a sassy snort.

Clint could feel Bucky smile against the skin of his ass. “That’s right, sweetheart,” he cooed. “Knew you could handle it for me.”

Clint basked in his praise once again and moaned loudly when Bucky’s tongue returned to tease at his hole. He licked and swirled until Clint’s hole felt messy with spit and lube and then pressed the tip of his tongue inside Clint.

Clint whimpered when Bucky’s tongue slid in him far enough to nudge the bead at the end and shift everything around again. The space below his belly where he could feel his arousal felt hot and tight. Like he was right about to come but his muscles couldn’t actually clench up enough to force the orgasm out of him.

Bucky flicked his tongue against the bead, building up Clint’s pleasure, nudging the beads gently against his prostate until Clint was panting. Then he withdrew his tongue only to thrust it back in over and over again until an almost pained sounding ‘mmmm’ escaped Clint’s throat. Bucky withdrew with one last tiny lick and Clint blew out a long breath.

“You still good sweetheart?” Bucky asked him and Clint made a tiny affirmative sound even though is dick was throbbing in need of release. It felt so fucking good.

“Good,” Bucky crooned. “So loose and wet for me.” He caught the tip of a metal finger against the rim of Clint’s hole and tugged gently. Clint could actually feel his asshole gaping open as Bucky pulled and a slight shiver ran through his body.

“Looks like ten minutes are about up, sweetheart,” Bucky told him. Another tiny smooth sphere was pressed between his fingers. “This’ll be the last one, I think, if you want to keep going. If you don’t, that’s okay too. I’d be perfectly content to stop here and just fuck you.”

Clint’s eyes drifted shut at the thought of it. Of finally getting Bucky inside him and finally being able to come. It was oh so tempting but he found he was still unwilling to let this dynamic go. He really wanted to see how Bucky played it out.

As soon as he had control of his fingers, he squished the bead.

Bucky growled behind him and took a handful of his ass to squeeze. “Gonna wreck you, sweetheart,” he promised darkly and Clint moaned.

Bucky snapped open the cap on the lube and drizzled a generous amount down Clint’s asscrack until it dripped down his ballsack. Then he gathered some of the excess with his thumb and pressed it into Clint with very little resistance.

Bucky groaned. “You’re so loose, sweetheart. Gaping open, like you want more. Do you want more, Clint?”

A high pitched keening sound left Clint as he thought about it. He wanted it. He wanted Bucky to fill him up to bursting. To use him to his limits.

Bucky stroked over his hip and thigh. “So good for me, sweetheart. Taking everything I give you.” He pressed a kiss to Clint’s hip and then shifted around some.

Something cool and wet and silicone was pressed lightly up against Clint’s hole. Bucky twisted and rubbed the rounded end of a butt plug over Clint and Clint stuttered out a sobbing breath. The beads plus the plug inside him would be the fullest he’d ever been. He was already practically on fire with arousal and he wasn’t sure he could get any higher. He desperately wanted to find out.

He whined and Bucky chuckled. “So greedy for it, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.”

Bucky exerted a little pressure and Clint could feel his asshole stretch some to try to accommodate it. But Bucky didn’t press it all the way in. Didn’t let it slip inside yet. Instead, he twisted it in undulating circles against Clint’s hole but not inside it. Clint groaned at the stimulation. Even if it wasn’t inside, it still shifted the beads inside him deliciously.

Bucky continued the motion and Clint felt a flesh finger trail down his perineum and over his balls. “I wonder how many times you’d have come by now, sweetheart,” Bucky wondered. “Gets me so hard just thinking about it.” His finger circled Clint’s balls and brushed his dick lightly and Clint squeaked out a totally wrecked noise.

Clint clenched his eyes closed as his dick, sensitive and thus far untouched, twitched and the heat inside his body swelled to boiling but wouldn’t burst over. He panted as he once again wasn’t allowed to come.

Bucky withdrew his finger and leaned over to kiss Clint’s hip again. “You really are so pretty like this, sweetheart.”

Clint tried to make a responding sound in his throat and almost succeeded.

Bucky resumed twisting the plug, this time exerting pressure so it was forced inside Clint slowly. And Clint could do nothing but take it while the plug stretched him to its widest point and then was suddenly sucked in. He gasped as it nestled right up against the largest bead inside him.

It was thankfully a very short plug so Clint didn’t feel speared but he did feel so full he could burst and so turned on he might explode. With his rim stretched wide over the base of the plug and the beads stuffed up inside him, resting right on his prostate, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He whined between panting and desperately wished he could rub his cock up against anything at all.

Bucky traced the tip of his finger all the way around Clint’s abused rim where the plug stretched him wide. “So good for me, Clint,” he murmured as Clint whined again.

Then he took hold of the plug and twisted it. Clint just about lost his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned long and low as everything inside him shifted around. It felt so fucking good and he just wished he could come.

Bucky stroked his flank with the metal hand and pulled lightly on the plug so the inside of it caught against Clint’s rim. Clint wanted to squirm and clench but could only pant.

As open and abused as he already felt, the plug still caught securely inside him. Bucky tugged it against him and every single one of Clint’s nerve endings lit up. He felt like he was on fire he was so stimulated and he vaguely registered a tear squeeze from beneath his eyelid.

Then the pressure against him increased as Bucky slowly pulled until the plug popped out and Clint would’ve screamed if he’d been able to open his mouth.

“So good, sweetheart,” Bucky praised. “So loose for me.” Bucky swiped his tongue across Clint’s hole and Clint whimpered. He felt so stretched open and kind of raw.

The plug was back pressing into him again and his body sucked it in almost easily so he only gasped a little. But then Bucky pulled it out almost immediately, but only until Clint was stretched around the widest part, and then tipped it back in. Clint sobbed and another tear slid down his face as Bucky did it a second time.

He wanted to come so, so badly. The plug stretched and pulled him to his limit on the way out and then nudged the beads against his prostate on the way back in every time. His panting was an audible wheezing sound as Bucky slowly pushed the plug into him and pulled it back out over and over again.

“I’m so hard for you, sweetheart,” Bucky rasped as he nudged the plug back in and mercifully left it there.

Clint dragged in great, gasping breaths.

“I wanna fuck between your asscheeks with that plug still inside you, okay, sweetheart?”

Clint whimpered and made a strangled affirmative sound.

Bucky groaned. “So good for me, Clint. You look so good like this.” Clint distantly heard the zipper of Bucky’s jeans around the fog of blazing arousal in his brain. He wanted Bucky so badly right now and he didn’t care how he got him.

Bucky’s huge, hot cock pressed wetly up against Clint’s ass crack, snug against the plug. Clint sobbed as Bucky slid it gently against him a couple times.

“You feel so good, Clint. So hot,” Bucky growled before planting a hand on either side of Clint’s ass.

Then he squeezed Clint’s ass together around his cock and Clint fucking lost it. He yelled around the lockjaw as Bucky’s cock pressed the plug further into him, rubbing the beads roughly against his prostate. Clint’s arousal skyrocketed to DEFCON 1; he was so full and so turned on but he couldn’t move, couldn’t come.

He started sobbing in earnest and tears streamed down his face as Bucky pumped slowly. Sliding his dick between Clint’s asscheeks, rocking everything inside him, driving him insensible with the need to come.

“Feels so good, Clint,” Bucky grunted. “You’re so hot, so perfect.”

Clint panted, sobbing on every exhale as Bucky thrust solidly over the plug. His nerves were on fire. The plug tugged against his stretched rim, the beads jostled his prostate, his dick twitched continually with the need to come. He was wheezing through his tears, just laying there and taking it as Bucky plowed through him, lighting him up from his ass outward.

Bucky’s thrusts were getting quicker and more erratic; he was going to come soon. When suddenly, Clint’s hands clenched into fists. He had a brief flash of ‘fucking finally,’ before a scream was ripped from his mouth and the damn burst.

He came and came while his vision whited out and he sobbed through the longest most intense orgasm of his entire life.

He floated slowly back into a sore and limp body as Bucky gently stretched all his limbs out while murmuring a continual string of praises.

Once his tingly arms and legs were stretched out, Bucky wiped the come off his back before gently removing the plug and beads from his ass and wiping that too. Clint made a low groaning, wheezing noise as he was emptied; his asshole felt wide and empty clenching on nothing.

When Bucky rolled him over to wipe at the come on his stomach, Clint flinched and whimpered. He was going to be limping for a while…

“Hey,” Bucky cupped Clint’s cheeks between his hands and wiped the tear tracks there with his thumbs. “How ya doin’, sweetheart?” he asked, achingly tender.

Clint smiled up at him as best he could. “Great,” he tried to say but it really just came out a hoarse rasp; he must’ve screamed awfully loud. He cleared his throat and winced.

“Great,” he managed.

Bucky smiled down at him and brushed a delicate kiss against his lips. “You were perfect, sweetheart. I’ve never been more turned on in my life.”

Clint huffed some air out his nose in the only show of amusement he could manage right now. “ _You_ were turned on?” he croaked.

Bucky smiled and hummed and kissed him again. Then he wrapped Clint in a blanket, fed him some water, and crawled into bed and wrapped himself around him.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered into Clint’s neck.

Clint couldn’t’ve pried his eyelids open if he’d wanted to. But he managed to murmur, “Love you.”

The last thing he was aware of before he passed out was Bucky’s soft, “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do want to thank you guys. I haven't written a single word in months and I'd thought the muse had abandoned me. You've inspired me with your porn.  
> Also I'm sorry for my overuse of the word sweetheart. I can't help myself.


End file.
